


White Snow, Red Blood, Black Bird

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Snow White Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: This is a Snow White AU where Oswald Cobblepot is Snow White. But he won't be the typical damsel in distress. More of a murderous bird actually. And his prince may be just as twisted as he is.





	1. A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a prologue of sorts, telling the tragic love story of Elijah and Gertrud. In it, love is lost, a wish is granted, and a child is born. Gertrud names the child Oswald, but he will become known as Snow.

The story began, as all good fairytales do, once upon a time in a faraway land. In the kingdom of Gotham, there lived a young nobleman who found his life's one true love, but alas, it was not meant to be. The young woman was not of noble blood, far from it. She was merely one of the many servants that lived and worked in the castle. 

It was not love at first sight for Elijah Van Dahl and the fair maiden Gertrud. In fact, the nobleman hardly noticed her at first when she swept the floors of his rooms or fluffed his pillows. But there was something about the way she always hummed a merry tune as she worked. The way her smile made her eyes shine. Her optimism and cheer were contagious, and Elijah found himself in better spirits when she was near.

For this reason, it was rather jarring, when one day he found her crying. As he entered the room, Gertrud was quick to muffle the sounds of her sobs and rapidly wipe away her tears, but he had already seen. He felt a pang of sympathy for her. What could possibly have made her so distraught? Elijah knew then that he would do anything in his power to see this woman's smile again.

“Is there some way I can help?” he offered gently.

“Oh no, my lord. Please excuse my behavior.” Gertrud pleaded, “This matter would be of little importance to you.”

“You could let me decide whether or not I find it important.” Came Elijah's stern, but not unkind, reply. In a gentler tone he added, “You do not have to tell me if you don't want to, but I really do wish to help.”

Gertrud sniffed, as fresh tears filled her eyes at these kind words. With his encouragement, she began to tell him of her woes. She was all alone in the world now, she explained. Her father had passed on earlier that year, and on this day, she had gotten a letter telling of her mother's passing as well. They were her only family and the loss of them both had overwhelmed her with grief. 

Elijah had never lost anyone before. Both of his parents were alive and well. He couldn't relate in anyway to the woman's feelings, but it still pained him to see her this way. He knew there was nothing he could do for her. Even a duke's son cannot cheat death. Wealth and power can't bring people back. So, he reacted on an impulse, comforting her the only way he knew how.

Gertrud suddenly found herself enveloped in the warm embrace of the nobleman. And she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist the comfort being offered. She felt so alone and needed someone, anyone. She clung to him and cried without holding back anymore. Her tears would stain his expensive clothes, but she did not care and could not let go. He remained, stroking her hair and whispering meaningless reassurances. It was all he could do for her and somehow it was enough.

The two became close after this. Eventually, Gertrud’s smile returned, and Elijah realized he was in love. He was thrilled when he found out that his love was returned. They spent increasingly more time together. Gertrud would sing to him with her entrancing voice, and he in turn taught her many things, including how to read. Elijah also began spoiling Gertrud with lavish gifts, and expensive food, and the occasional secret outing. 

No one could know of their relationship. His parents would forbid them seeing one another. Once he was lord of the castle, things would be different, and then they could marry. They spent many happy months together, moments they would both treasure for the rest of their lives. Their love for one another grew, but it was not meant to be.

It was some small fortune that it was Elijah's mother who discovered their secret. Had it been his father, Gertrud may have suffered an even crueler fate. As it was, the woman took pity on the lovers, and merely sent Gertrud away. She even ensured Gertrud had a new servant's position at another castle. The kindness of the gesture was not lost on Gertrud, though it did nothing to ease her heartache. All she could feel was the loss of another family and that she would be once more alone in the world. What she did not know, was that she was already carrying Elijah's child.

…

She had become accustomed to her new life. In contrast to her old home, here was slower paced and quite peaceful, a balm to her broken heart. Gertrud sat at a window, stitching a patch into one of her old skirts. Winter had fallen over the land and she watched as snowflakes drifted lazily down to land on the windowsill. Gertrud gazed upon the freshly fallen snow, lost in the memories of happier days. 

Thus distracted by her revery, she pricked her thumb upon the needle. Three drops of her blood fell upon the snow. The purity of the stark white stained by crimson was already a mesmerizing sight. Then a raven descended, folding its velvety wings to perch on the windowsill. The elegent creature pecked at the bloody snow with his glossy beak and Gertrud was entranced. She thought aloud, "Had I a child white as the snow, red as the blood, and black as the bird, either life would be softer for them, or they would be sharper for it."

The raven heard her wish, accepted the blood as payment, and granted it. A month later, when her child was born, he had feathery black hair like a bird, skin like the coldest winter snow, and lips red as the blood that would one day stain his hands. She named him Oswald, but she called him Snow.

Gertrud loved the boy more than anything, but with each passing day she began to see he was far from ordinary. As the child grew, so did his beauty, although he remained small for his age. Fragile in a way, almost birdlike. Aside from his striking looks, he also possessed a sharp mind. 

Gertrud taught Snow all that she had learned from his father. She never stopped believing that one day he would come for them. Gertrud was very secretive about her son's father, never even telling the boy. Although she always hoped one day things may be different, she did not want him to share in her disappointment if his father never came for them.

She would shelter him as much as she could. As his mother, Gertrud constantly worried for her son. She worried someone would take advantage of his weakness, use him for his beauty, or break his brilliant mind. Her fears were not unfounded and Oswald suffered many hardships in his childhood. The world taught him, he could trust no one, except his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter of this Snow White AU. Hope you guys enjoy it. In case it isn't obvious, Oswald is Snow White in this story. But he won't be a typical Snow White, I'm keeping some of his villainous qualities after all.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the story can really unfold Oswald has to grow up. But before that, this chapter tells a story from his childhood featuring Sofia, Mario, and Jim as children. In it, Oswald learns harsh lessons about frienship and trust.

Sofia Falcone was a lovely child. In every way she looked like a little porcelain doll come to life. From her little button nose to the dead glassy eyed stare. She was lovely, but there was no heart in her. Except for when her brother was around. When he entered the room, her doll-like eyes would come to life, filled with admiration and love for him. So when a rival for his attention appeared, it should be no surprise that she was jealous.

The boy's name was Jim. He was new to the area, his father being a traveling merchant. Their family had wealth, but no title. He was beneath them in Sofia's mind. So why did her brother spend so much time with the likes of him?

Somehow, the two boys had become the best of friends. They roamed the woods looking for adventures befitting a couple of ten year olds. Sofia would follow them, spying from the trees and seething with jealousy. She would have to do something about that Jim.

Unbeknownst to her, there was another set of eyes spying on the duo. And spying on her as well. Oswald perched high up in a tree where he could see the other children below. He did not care to interact with them, preferring to watch and study others from afar. After all, his mother had warned him that others were not to be trusted. And here he was, seeing the proof of her wise words with his own eyes. The two boys got along well enough, sure, but the girl was plotting something. And she would likely get away with it.

He watched the three over the next couple of weeks. Oswald was greatly impressed by Sofia's manipulations of the two boys. Slowly, her interventions began to pull the two friends apart.

It started with little things. She used her words to plant doubts in the boy's minds when the other was not around. Never telling lies, but telling little half truths. Without the full of it, the partial truths were even more devastating than lies because they could be confirmed as true. Oswald found it all fascinating.

Eventually, Sofia hatched a scheme that would ruin the friendship completely. It was genius really. She made Jim out to be a thief, only using Mario to get what he wanted. A word or two here to her trusting brother, a stolen object there taken to confirm his guilt. And Jim denying it all when finally confronted not knowing the evidence was carried in his own pocket.

It ended just as she had planned it. Mario stormed away after declaring he never wanted to see Jim again. Jim stood stunned, unable to figure out how he ended up in this situation to begin with. Not the brightest, Oswald thought. And Sofia had watched it all unfold, hidden from sight, a devious smile on her face.

But she wasn't done with poor Jim yet. She had one last plan that would ensure he wouldn't come near her brother again. She left a note for Jim asking to meet in the woods at the place where he and her brother used to play. She signed the note as her brother to trick Jim. At the meeting place she would set a deadly trap. Who would care if some no name brat went missing anyway?

Oswald saw all of this of course. And when Jim read the note and headed out into the woods, Oswald followed behind him, more out of curiosity and boredom than anything else. He merely wanted to observe how it would all play out. He had no intention of intervening.

As he followed along, hidden from view, he heard Jim singing and peaked around the trees. It was the same lullaby his mother would sing to him every night. The words were the same, but the way the boy sang it changed its meaning quite a bit. When sung by his mother, the song was slow and airy, giving it a sound that was bittersweet. But the way the boy sang it, the rhythm was drastically different giving the song a sort of bounce to it. The boy sang his version boisterously making a mockery of the melancholy lyrics. Upon hearing it, Oswald was unable to stifle his own giggles.

Jim turned at the sound, catching a glimpse of Oswald as he disappeared once more behind a tree. He began walking over to his hiding spot, much to Oswald's chagrin. Oswald stepped out from behind his tree wearing a falsely friendly smile on his face.

Jim returned the smile, but his was genuine. There was a warmth to it that made Oswald feel warm as well.

“Hi. I'm Jim.” Jim said holding out his hand to Oswald.

Oswald took his hand to shake it.

“I'm Oswald, but you can call me Snow if you like.” The nickname slipped out before he really thought about it. Only his mother called him Snow and he wasn't sure why he decided to introduce himself this way to Jim. He stared down self-consciously at their interlocked hands.

“You like this don't you? You can have it if you want?” Jim had misinterpreted his staring as desire for the ring encircling his forefinger.

“And what do I have to give you in return?” Oswald asked dubiously. He didn't want to admit to the real reason he'd been staring. He did like the ring, but in his experience nothing was given for free.

“Consider it a gift.” Jim replied lightly.

“I don't like to be in debt to others.” Oswald argued.

Jim considered this.

“No debts if we're friends right?” he asked holding out the ring.

“I suppose.” Oswald grinned, accepting the token. He'd never had a friend before. Someone he could trust. It was a new experience for him. As was the feelings of guilt beginning to gnaw at his insides.

“Listen. As a friend, there is something I should tell you.” Oswald began hesitantly. He was not used to interfering with others and only hoped Sofia would not learn of his hand in ruining her plans.

He told Jim everything. Starting with how Sofia had sabotaged his friendship with Mario and ending with her latest scheme for Jim's impending demise. Oswald watched the emotions playing out across Jim's face as he told the whole story. When he got to the part about the deadly trap set in the woods, Jim’s eyes grew wide with shock.

“You were going to let me walk into that trap, weren't you?” Jim whispered.

“I don't know.” Oswald lied, “Sofia is dangerous and she scares me. You have to understand, I'm just the son of a servant. I could never go against her openly.”

Jim nodded. He understood, but that earlier warmth he'd shown Oswald was gone. Oswald could not take it. He turned away and fled. This was how his first friendship had ended before it had really ever begun. He did not seek out Jim again, actively avoiding him and the other children. He wanted to apologize, but was too afraid of rejection. He kept the ring to remember Jim by. It was too big for any of his fingers and instead hung from a string around his neck. He would never forget that first attempt at friendship, but it only made him more certain that his mother was right about trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will finally introduce Edward to the story. Hope you enjoyed child Oswald. Sorry the chapter ended kind of sadly. All the Oswald betrayals seem to be influencing me lately.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Edward the Evil Queen (actually the evil prince). He talks to his enchanted mirror and hears about a beauty and mind superior to his own which makes him envious. This is mostly Edward getting increasingly angry at his reflection while the reflection just mocks him. You know, typical Edward Nygma stuff.

Oswald grew up to become the most beautiful man in Gotham, but every story must have a conflict. Some obstacle for our protagonist to overcome. So the tale continues with an evil royal and some murderous plotting. But fear not, though the story may twist and turn like a venomous snake, it's end will be as soft as newly fallen snow.

The prince was beautiful and sharp, but, also, cruel and proud. He sat, perched before his mirror, combing through his luxuriously curling brown locks.

“Now tell me, mirror, am I not the most beautiful man in all of Gotham?” Prince Edward preened confidently in front of his reflection. The mirror was enchanted to always answer him truthfully and in all his life, there had yet to be an answer he did not wish to hear. He peered at the glass expectantly. The reflection quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Do you really wish to know?” it asked him skeptically.

“Of course! Surely no other could compare with me.” The prince boasted.

“Very well.” The reflection replied coolly, “You were the one above all beforehand, but now, Oswald is fairest in the land.”

“Osw… who is Oswald?” Prince Edward sputtered.

“A servant at Falcone Castle.” The reflection answered.

“A mere servant bests me?!” Edward huffed, “Not possible!”

“Oh, but it is.” The mirror replied with a condescending smirk, “If only you saw him, you would know it was true. In every way, he is more beautiful than you!”

“Well then, mirror, tell me this. Which of us is the craftiest?” Prince Edward retorted, feeling his temper rising. He could accept being beaten in beauty, but surely a mere servant could not possess a sharper mind as well. Edward prized his own intelligence above all other traits.

“Although you are cunning, none can equate,” the reflection began mocking in a sing-song tone, “to the way his mind does calculate.”

At the furious expression on the prince's face, the mirror erupted into a fit of laughter. It was about time this pompous prince was taken down a peg, and the mirror was only too happy to help with this.

“Shut up!” the prince barked, punching the reflection's face. It had no effect, however. Enchanted mirrors did not break so easily as the ordinary sort. The mirror's mirth only increased as he watched the angry prince storm from the room, nursing his newly injured hand.

With each passing day, the prince’s jealousy increased. Everyday he would ask the same two questions of his mirror again. And everyday, the mirror would give the same response. His envy grew to a point that he could no longer stand, and Prince Edward decided he would simply get rid of the competition. He called upon an infamous huntsman to take on the task of killing Oswald. He chose the man in particular, because he knew him to be discreet. By giving the task to the huntsman, no one would learn about the prince's pettiness. He could not stand it if word got out. It would be like acknowledging a servant as better than himself, which soon enough would no longer be true.

Prince Edward told the huntsman to go to the Falcone Castle. There, he would find the servant, Oswald. He was to take the man into the woods and kill him where none could see. Once the deed was done, he was to bring back the man's heart as proof the task was done. If all went as he ordered, the prince would pay him handsomely for the job.

“Half now, the rest once the task is complete.” the huntsman bargained.

“Fair enough.” Edward acquiesced, “But if you fail, I'll have you killed as well.”

The two men shook on it, sealing the deal. The next day the huntsman road out, making his journey to Falcone Castle.

... 

The wood was unnaturally dark and forbidding. The birds did not sing and all was quiet save for the footsteps of the two men along the path. The huntsman had a firm hold on the other smaller man and was forcing him forward deeper into the trees. 

“Where are you taking me?!” Oswald squawked with fear.

“Walk.” the huntsman growled. Oswald stumbled over the roots of a tree, twisting his ankle painfully.

“Please, please I beg of you…” he began in a trembling voice.

“Shut up.” the man silenced him. Oswald groaned in pain, but continued walking. He had no idea where he was being taken, nor for what purpose, but he could read people well enough to know he was in grave danger. Not that it would take much for anyone to come to that conclusion under his current circumstances. But he could read the man further than that. What he saw was a man who did not want to be here any more than he did. A man that might be reasoned with if he were smart about it.

Oswald hobbled forward, purposefully exaggerating the weakness of his ankle. He hunched down a bit to make himself seem smaller and peered up at the other man through his eyelashes. It was a trick he had used on others, men and women alike. At an early age, he had learned his pretty face and fragile demeanor could be used as weapons just as well as muscle. Either the enemy would become entranced by his appearance, or at the least underestimate him. Either way it allowed him to catch people off guard. He could see the huntsman would be the sort to be swayed by his sweet looks.

“Please,” he pleaded again, “Just let me live.”

However, the man proved to be a tougher nut to crack than Oswald had anticipated. He shoved him forward once more with no change in his expression. Oswald began to feel nervous that he might not leave the forest again. He continued forward offering no other resistance than his words.

“I'll do whatever you say.” He said in a panicked rush, “I-I'll be your slave for life.”

The man paused, grabbing Oswald to still him. He looked around at the trees wondering what would come next. Was the man considering his offer?

“I'm quite clever.” Oswald continued to sweeten the deal, “Whatever you need me to do, I can learn.”

“Just shut up!” the huntsman shouted.

Oswald fell immediately silent.

“Turn around.” The man whispered, his tone dark. He roughly pushed Oswald, turning him to face away. Oswald felt the cold sensation of a blade pressed lightly against his throat. A hiss of breath escaped him as he braced himself.

“God's sake have mercy.” He cried pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont be fooled by my making Edward the Evil Queen in the story. This is still a nygmobblepot story and Edward is still the love interest.


	4. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Oswald does not get killed. The huntsman may have gotten more than he bargained for when he agreed to take on this job. In this chapter, the huntsman will have a change of heart, some interesting things will be revealed, and Oswald will decide to seek out the one who wants him dead.

Oswald inhaled sharply at the press of the cold blade against his throat. His body began to tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed with fear. He would never see his mother again. Would she even know what happened to him?

With his eyes shut, he did not notice the way the huntsman hesitated. It didn't sit right with him to kill Oswald somehow. He had killed before, but not like this. Not some defenseless meek servant that didn't seem threatening in any way. Hearing Oswald's pleas for mercy softened his heart. Besides there was something so familiar about the man, although he couldn't place it.

“Listen closely. I'm going to let you go, but you can't return to your old life. You will leave Gotham and never return.” The huntsman said into Oswald's ear.

“I can't just leave my home!” Oswald retorted, “What about my mother? I'm all she has.”

“That's not my problem.” The huntsman growled, “If you are discovered to still be alive, we’re both dead. Better you disappear than your mother find your corpse in the woods.”

The huntsman lowered the blade from Oswald's throat and that was when he noticed the string around Oswald's neck. The man took hold of the necklace and cut through the string with his knife.

“What are you doing?” Oswald questioned.

“I'll take this to your mother. Let her know you are still alive. That's the best I can offer y…” the other man trailed off as he noticed the ring.

“What is this?” he asked stunned.

Oswald turned around wondering why the huntsman should care about a keepsake from his childhood. The ring lay in the other man's palm and he was staring at it as though he had just seen a ghost.

“It's sort of my lucky charm. I've had it ever since I was a boy.” Oswald replied with a shaky voice, still feeling uneasy, “if you want it, it yours.”

“But where did you get it?” the huntsman pressed him sounding more urgent.

Oswald looked at the ring sitting in the man's palm thoughtfully. He recalled his encounter with the boy, his almost friend, all those years ago in these same woods. He still felt a small pang of guilt thinking of how it had all ended with Jim.

“It is you, isn't it? The one who helped me?” the huntsman queried, remembering the beautiful boy from the woods. The one that had saved his life all those years ago. He had not thought about that encounter in years. Truthfully, he had forgotten that moment until he saw the ring.

Oswald's eyes widened, “Jim?!”

“That's right.” Jim answered, “And consider my debt repaid. You saved my life once and now I'm going to spare yours.”

“Wait! Hold on.” Oswald said, thinking quickly, “We're not even yet.”

“Do you really think you're in any position to bargain with me?” Jim raised an eyebrow, “What could I possibly owe you?”

“Well it's not exactly like you owe me, Jim. But when I saved you, I believe I also told you everything about that awful girl's plot.” Oswald replied, “You knew who it was that wanted you dead and you knew why. It would be fair then if you extended me the same courtesy. Who is it that wants me dead?”

Jim thought about this for a moment. Oswald was right. It would only be fair to tell him, but he had a feeling things wouldn't end there.

Against his better judgement he decided to tell Oswald all that he knew. He told him how he had been hired for the job by none other than the crown prince of Gotham himself. This news seemed to be more shocking to the man than everything else that had occurred that day. Jim couldn't blame him for his surprise. In truth, he did not himself know what possible reason the prince could have for wanting a mere servant disposed of in this way. He had assumed that the man had somehow stumbled upon some secret that the prince was trying to keep quiet. After seeing the other’s reaction, however, he was just as baffled as Oswald. He also told him his plan. Jim was supposed to bring back his heart as proof of the deed. Jim would find a replacement to bring back to the prince instead. Perhaps a wild boar. After revealing all that he knew, Jim made to leave once more, but Oswald blocked his path.

“Just a moment, friend. This still doesn't explain why.” Oswald reminded him.

“I don't know why.” Jim replied beginning to feel annoyed.

“Then take me back with you. If I can get close to him, maybe I can discover why and a way out of this.” Oswald reasoned, “Besides, I've never met the prince, so he shouldn't recognize me. I can disguise myself and use a different name.”

“No. I’m sorry but it's too risky.”

Jim shoved passed Oswald and began once more making his way down the path. With his back turned, he never saw it coming. Oswald launched himself at the huntsman, knocking him to the ground. The dagger fell from Jim's hand which the other man quickly retrieved. The two quickly scrambled to their feet, but now the tables were turned with Jim being at Oswald's mercy. The servant did not look so meek anymore as he held the blade pointing at Jim.

“That’s no way to treat an old friend, Jim. And you will take me with you.” Oswald asserted menacingly.

The huntsman eyed the blade in the other's hand, contemplating the likelihood of being able to wrestle it away without being stabbed. He didn't like his chances. Jim sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. He didn't like this, but he did not seem to have any other choice.

“Fine.” Jim agreed reluctantly.

Oswald beamed. His smile was quite charming now that he had gotten his way. He tucked the dagger away, giving the appearance of harmlessness. But now Jim knew. It was only an appearance. The man before him was more dangerous than he had initially thought. He wondered what other surprises might be in store for him. Whatever happened next, he hoped he wouldn't regret his choice.


	5. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald convinces Jim to go back with him home before starting their journey. He has to tell his mother goodbye as well as take care of some unfinished business.

A reluctant partnership was formed between the two men. Oswald needed Jim for information and protection. Jim needed Oswald not to get caught. This would be easier to ensure if he kept an eye on the man. After all, if word got back to the prince that Oswald was still alive, Jim would be in just as much danger as his new partner.

After Jim agreed to take him to Kings City, Oswald decided to push his luck further. There was no way he was going anywhere without first informing his mother. It was surprisingly easy to convince Jim to go back with him. All he had to do was threaten to expose his continued status as still alive. After that, Jim was no trouble at all.

“Mother! I'm home,” Oswald called as he entered the humble living quarters they shared, “and I've brought a friend.”

Gertrud stood up and smiled warmly at first her son and then their visitor. Jim held out his hand to shake, but the woman pulled him forward into a hug. Her little Snow had a friend! And this one seemed so much nicer than that sleazy knight who dared lay a hand on her boy! She told Jim so, and the man smiled back at her awkwardly, unsure how to respond. Gertrud didn't seem to notice as she led Jim by the arm to a seat.

Once Jim and Oswald were seated, Gertrud went to make tea to bring to them. Oswald tried to get her to just settle down, so he could tell her his news. She refused to sit though until she had provided their guest with refreshment. She fetched two handsome teacups (the set was one of the gifts she had received from Elijah) and poured the fresh, hot tea into them.

After they were all finally settled, Oswald told her of his plans to travel and of his meeting with Jim in the forest. Or at least, he told her a version of those events. A version that left out the threat of death and his plot for revenge. The truth would be too harsh for his mother's gentle spirit. Better not to worry her.

She tried to convince her son not to go. She would worry for him being so far away. Oswald was persistent, however. He did not like the thought of leaving her either, but he knew it was the only way to keep her safe. Jim watched awkwardly from his seat as the two embraced, tears spilling from Gertrud's eyes. She finally relented to her son's plans but insisted they stay one more night. Jim and Oswald decided they would stay and begin their journey in the morning. This suited Oswald fine anyway. He decided to use the opportunity to take care of some unfinished business before leaving. Unfinished business by the name of Maroni.

Oswald had met the man only a few years prior. Maroni was a knight serving as a guard under Falcone. The man was also a noble, although admittedly of lower rank. But this did not stop him from trying to get ahead. He had plans to move up the ranks and to one day surpass Falcone. Oswald thought the man was intimidating. An idiot with power could be a frightening thing. Maroni, however, had taken a liking to Oswald almost immediately.

They met for the first time in one of the halls of the castle. Oswald was passing through to finish up some errands. Maroni strolled casually over to block Oswald's path. His smile was friendly enough, but Maroni used his larger size to loom over the smaller man.

“What's your name?” he asked Oswald, taken with the smaller man's lovely appearance.

“Everyone around here calls me Snow, sir.” Oswald had replied in annoyance.

He had once been fond of the nickname his mother gave him, but no more. Others around the castle had taken to using it as a way of mocking him. Cold as snow they’d say.

“You don't like being called that, do you?” Maroni had asked him.

Oswald shook his head and rolled his eyes in response.

“Yeah. Well, you're wrong. It's a good name, works for you.” Somehow the way Maroni said it had seemed like a compliment. Oswald couldn't help but smile at that.

In the beginning, the man had been charming. Maroni would buy him little gifts, like Oswald's father had once done for his mother. Oswald enjoyed the luxury of it. He had always been drawn to the finer things, but had not the status to acquire such items on his own. Maroni would also protect Oswald from others around the castle that picked on him. His name alone was enough to keep most of the castle's simpletons from harassing him. Oswald also enjoyed the way Maroni would compliment him often and praised his cleverness, not only his beauty as others did. Oswald wasn't sure how he felt about the older man, but he enjoyed being spoiled this way. It was nice. Until it wasn't.

It was not long before Oswald began to realize that the other man saw him, not with love, but as a possession. And when he misbehaved or if he was just suspected of being disloyal, Maroni would hit him. Oswald endured quite a few beatings at Maroni's meaty hands. The bruises littering his body he did his best to conceal. But Maroni was not careful about where he hit Oswald when he lost his temper and quite a few were impossible to cover up. Oswald hated the way it made his mother worry.

“You're a pretty bird, Snow. But a bird should know its place is in it's cage.” Maroni would croon after ‘correcting' Oswald’s behavior, “Especially a little bird, like you. It's for your own safety.”

“Yes sir.” Oswald would reply each time, managing to suppress the anger boiling in him. He was good at that. Holding back his rage until the opportune moment.

Maroni had paid for this. Oswald had played his part, meek and obedient, and the man had never seen it coming. Now he held the satisfyingly messy results of his patience in his hands.

“Where did you get this?” Jim couldn't quite mask the look of disgust as Oswald handed the thing over to him. Sitting in his hand was a fresh heart still dripping with blood.

“Don't trouble yourself over it, Jim,” Oswald replied with a sweet smile, "You did mention needing a heart to give to the prince. Since you can't give him mine, I found a replacement."

“It looks…” Jim hesitated before voicing his concern, “human.”

“Isn't that the point?” Oswald replied.

“You didn't…”

“I assure you, Jim. That heart came from a dumb beast," Oswald reassured with a not so innocent smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. For some reason I really struggled with this one. Hopefully it still turned out okay though.


	6. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is engaged to the neighboring kingdom's princess, Kristen. He is set to marry her now, but in their childhood he was in love with her twin, Isabella. This chapter tells the tale of his unfortunate love.

Back in King's City, a celebration was being held. Colorful banners hung from every building. Flower petals were strewn across the main streets. Toasts were made and songs were sung. All in honor of Prince Edward's engagement. The people were excited and partook in every form of merrymaking. Their prince was to be married to the neighboring kingdom's Princess Kristen. This seemed a perfect match. The people of Gotham rejoiced at the news, but not the prince himself. There was a time he too would have been thrilled by the engagement, but that was long ago. He had still been only a child then.

When he first met Kristen, he had been hiding in the library from his tutor. It was not that he hated to learn. On the the contrary. The, then, ten years old prince simply thought the man was an imbecile not worthy of his attention. Better to learn from a book instead.

So young Edward wandered through the stacks, making sure to stay hidden from view. He plucked a book from a shelf that caught his eye, a book of riddles. He was quietly flipping through the pages when he saw her. Through the gap left in the shelf, he spied the young Kristen completely unaware of his presence. He watched with curiosity as the girl tapped her foot impatiently. He was smitten. She was his first crush. But then another girl entered his view, her double in every way except the color of her hair. This was Kristen's twin sister, Isabella. He was smitten with her too. He did not know it yet, but she was to be his first love. A love that would end tragically.

"Can we go yet?" a bored Kristen demanded of her sibling.

"Why would you want to leave when there are so many adventures awaiting us here?" Isabella trilled, laying out her found treasures across a nearby table. 

Edward carefully made his way around the bookshelf to get a better view, curious to see what sort of things interested the girl. He peaked out shyly to read the titles. The books she had chosen were all epic tales of romance and adventure. Kristen didn't look impressed. He wondered what would impress her. He wondered if either of them liked riddles.

"But you've been at it all day." Kristen complained, "Besides, this place is kind of creepy."

It was at that moment that she noticed Edward and a startled gasp escaped her. Isabella turned to see what had caused her sister the fright. Edward froze only a moment, unsure what he should do. The moment passed and he stepped forward, cheeks turning red with embarassment.

"Sorry." He stammered, "I, um, I wasn't..."

"It's fine." Kristen replied, taking a deep breath in relief still clutching at her rapidly beating heart. 

"S-sorry. Again." Edward mumbled sheepishly, "Um, you didn't see me here okay?"

"If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you haven't got it." Isabella replied with a conspiratorial grin.

"Right. A secret." Edward grinned in return. That was the moment he fell in love with her.

...

The three were thick as thieves after that first encounter. Isabella's creative mind was constantly conjuring up new and exciting adventures for them. When they played in the gardens, they became small as ants hiding away in the shrubbery lest a murderous bird swoop and devour them. In the library, they ran from imaginary ghosts, dodging books hurled at their heads. In the halls, they jousted, riding magnificent steeds and wearing clunky armor, all to win some grand prize that Isabella envisioned.

The stories she created were limitless, fueled by the books she read and the world around her. Kristen envied her sister's capacity for the fanciful. Edward admired it. Both were of a more pragmatic mind, but both also eagerly indulged in the fantasies.

It was Kristen that always reeled them in. Making sure their play did not go too far. Making sure they remained safe and respectable. After all, if left unchecked, Isabella had a tendency to disregard the rules. It was, unfortunately, a tendency that Edward shared. It would be this shared trait that would lead to tragedy for the trio.

One day Isabella and Edward were left to play with only each other. Kristen remained in bed the entire day suffering from a moderate fever. Without her twin to hold her back, Isabella took it into her head that they should sneak away from the castle to play in the woods. Edward had never done anything so daring and the thought of it excited him.

Isabella may have been the creative one in terms of storytelling, but it was Edward's ingenuity that got them passed the royal guards and gatekeepers. The young prince had memorized their every position and schedules. It was therefore childsplay for the two to slip by unnoticed.

The only difficulty came in stiffling Isabella's giggles. She was thrilled by Edward's cleverness and amused chuckles escaped her everytime they managed to outwit another guard. Edward was always quick to shush her, pressing a hand gently over her mouth each time until she quieted. The last time he did this, Isabella took the initiative to lightly kiss his palm. Edward's face instantly turned a brilliant shade of red. He felt as though there were a swarm of buttlerflies in his stomach. Isabella laughed even more at the look on his face. But it was not a cruel sort of laugh. The sound of it made Edward feel warm. He turned away to hide his face, but took her hand into his own as they continued with their escape.

As they entered the forest outside the city walls, Isabella couldn't help but to marvel at everything around them. She was quick to point out whatever intrigued her. A toad she insisted must actually be a cursed human. A twisted tree that nearly resembled the shape of a man. The way sunlight hit the dew clinging to spiderweb that made it sparkle like diamonds. Through her eyes the two children explored the forest.

Wishing for a bird's eye view, Isabella began climbing a tree. The dress she wore was terribly impractical for the activity, catching on twigs and tangling her legs. Edward boosted her up from below, helping her to perch on the lowest branch, before climbing up after her. They continued on like this up, up, up, until the branches began to thin and narrow towards the top. They sat side by side admiring the view of the world spread out below them.

A raven sat perched above their heads preening its glossy feathers. It was a magnificent bird and Edward eagerly pointed it out to Isabella. The girl smiled in delight. A single black feather floated down and the prince caught it between his fingertips.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly?" Isabella asked wonderingly.

"I hadn't thought about it." The boy admitted, "I've been more preoccupied with the thought of falling."

The prince looked down a little apprehensively. It was a long way down and the sight of it was more than a little bit dizzying. Edward turned to face Isabella once more and found her equally dizzying although for different reasons. His heartrate quickened.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked, gesturing to indicate the distance between themselves and the ground.

"Of course I am." Isabella smiled, taking Edward's hand pressing it over her heart, "Can't you feel how fast my heart's beating?"

He felt the racing pulse beneath his fingertips that seemed to match his own. Caught up in the moment, the prince leaned forward to press a light kiss to Isabella's cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered prettily as she blinked in surprise. 

"I'm sorry." Edward instantly apologized.

"Don't be." the girl replied with a quick peck of her own to Edward's lips. The kiss gave Edward a feeling of warmth. He stared adoringly into Isabella's eyes. She smiled shyly back at him.

"Um... we, um, should be getting back." Edward said, still feeling dazed from their shared kiss.

Isabella nodded in agreement before beginning the descent. Edward followed after her. It would have been a perfect day to Edward, but fate had other plans. As Isabella lowered herself down to a branch below, her foot slipped, her hands lost their hold, and suddenly she was airborn. Edward reached out. Their fingertips brushed. But he was too late. The girl fell. 

"ISABELLA!" he screamed.

But there was no answer. He climbed the rest of the way down and hurried to her side. She lay motionless against the roots of the tree, her limbs splayed out at awkward angles. It was all wrong. She shouldn't look like that. They shouldn't have been here. And it was all his fault.

"Isabella..." Edward touched her gently, hoping she would wake up, "Isabella, _please_!"

He didn't know what to do. He remained there by her side for awhile longer. He held her limp hand and let the tears fall down his face. This was all his fault. She would never have made it out here on her own. If they had stayed in the castle she wouldn't be...

 _No._ He couldn't think like that. Maybe there was still a chance. He needed to go back. Maybe he could bring help. Maybe it wasn't too late.

He got to his feet and ran. Faster than ever before. He ran the whole way, never stopping. He had to for Isabella. And when he came into view of the castle the guards saw him. He ran to them and told them everything that had happened before collapsing from exhaustion. He was escorted back to the castle despite his protests. He wanted to see her. Make sure she was all right. But...

He never did see her again. The guards never found her. A search party was organized to find the body, but it seemed to have vanished. Isabella's disappearance was widely known, but the prince's involvement in it was kept a secret. The king and queen made sure of it. It wouldn't do for an allied kingdom to find out that their son was responsible for the death of their princess. Although it was a secret, Kristen blamed Edward. She couldn't know what actually happened, but she knew somehow he was involved. He never did get the chance to explain himself. He never saw her again either. Their upcoming wedding would be the first time he would see Kristen since that time. The thought of it filled him with dread.

After the incident, Edward had spent the remainder of his childhood confined to his quarters for several years. His parents became mercilessly strict. Perfection and obedience were demanded. When he was unable to meet these expectations the punishment was severe. 

Cut off from the outside world, his only companions were the books of the royal library. From it, he gained incredible knowledge and set to studying all manner of dark subjects. His favorites were the spellbooks with black magic hidden in their pages. Each spell was always missing a piece, something the sorcerer had to fill in themself. A puzzle of sorts. They reminded him of riddles. He absorbed all that he could learning enchantments, charms, and curses. He believed one day he might find something that would change his fate. But as he learned, there was a darkness in him that also grew. In this way the once soft and gentle prince became coldhearted and cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I had a really hard time writing this! I almost skipped it all together, but I felt like the story needed a reason behind why Edward is such a jerk before I could move forward. I also wanted to introduce the characters of Isabella and Kristen for future conflict later on. Anyway, hope this chapter is worth it. It's really not my favorite one so far (writing anything Isabella/Ed is really hard for me even when it's temporary and I still hate hurting her), but here it is. Now I can finally move forward. The next chapter was already halfway written before I started this one so hopefully it won't take as long for the next update.


	7. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Oswald make it through the woods and arrive at King's City. Oswald meets the famous Fish Mooney, the leader of a troupe of travelling performers. Oswald needs to keep his identity hidden and find some way to get closer to the Prince. With Fish's help he may be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Unaware of the festivities occurring in King's City, Jim and Oswald continued to trudge through the trees at an exhausting rate. Oswald walked a little behind the other man doing his best to keep up. He had no idea where Jim got all his energy. He, however, was at the end of his. Oswald was tired and hungry. The last of the muffins his mother had packed for their journey had long since been devoured much to his regret. Admittedly, he had eaten most of them. Oswald was something of a glutton for his mother's cooking. When he and Jim had stopped for lunch, Oswald practically inhaled the sweets leaving Jim astonished. How did one as small as Oswald manage to eat so much? And where did it all go? Jim was amazed that Oswald could still be hungry after devouring two muffins short of a full dozen. But he was. With the muffins long gone and his stomach grumbling once more, Oswald was beginning to lose patience with their journey.

"I'm tired." Oswald complained, "How much longer are you planning to drag me through this detestable forest?"

"I'm not _dragging_ you anywhere. You're the one who insisted on coming back with me." Jim protested in annoyance.

"Can we at least take a rest?" Oswald whined, "This brutal pace you've set for us is nothing short of torture!"

"Don't be dramatic. And no. We need to get out of here before nightfall." Jim explained, "Besides, it's not much further anyway."

Oswald muttered curses under his breath not that Jim noticed. Jim had been right, however. It wasn't long before they came to the end of the forest. Giant stone walls loomed ahead of them, the gate to King's City. Oswald paused a moment, struck by a feeling of awe. He had never before seen anything so imposing. Falcone's castle was dwarfed by comparison and this wasn't even the King's castle. It was only the city's outer gate! Jim chuckled lightly at Oswald's reaction before tugging him back into motion. 

As they approached the entry, Jim spied a familiar face ahead of them. A broad smile lit up his features in recognition. The other man, a guard of the gate, waved at Jim with a matching smile across his face.

"Good to see ya, Jim." The guard said in greeting.

"You too, Harv." Jim replied, clapping the other man on the back. Oswald stood back, watching the friendly exchange with a slightly annoyed expression. Oswald didn't appreciate the guard's countenance as he glanced over at him.

"Who's the shrimp?" Harvey pointed at Oswald. That confirmed it. Oswald detested this man.

"This is... uh, my friend, Snow." Jim answered.

"Friend of yours, huh? If you say so." Harvey raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

"Yeah... about him. Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Jim began. 

Harvey groaned. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? I swear I can't let you out of my sight without you finding some new way to give me a headache."

"Trust me. You don't want to know the details, but I need some way to keep Snow inconspicuous, possibly disguised or hidden." Jim elaborated.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't wanna know." Harvey said shaking his head, "but I know someone who can help. You ever heard of Miss Mooney? Just hang around till I'm off duty and I'll introduce you."

"Thanks, Harvey. I owe you one." Jim smiled brightly.

"Yeah. You do." Harvey agreed shaking his head.

True to his word, as soon as another guard came to relieve him of duty, Harvey took Jim and Oswald to meet the woman known as Miss Mooney. Along the way, Harvey gave them warnings about her. She could definitely help them if she was of a mind to, but she could be very dangerous as well. Better to let him do the talking was Harvey's advice. Jim knew a little about the woman, having heard a few stories about the troupe of travelling performers of which Miss Mooney was the leader. Oswald on the other hand had never heard of her or her troupe. From what Harvey told them she and her troupe were quite talented. But that was only on the surface. A traveling troupe was a good cover for the shadier business that Miss Mooney dealt in. Her specialty was making people disappear one way or another. Sometimes voluntarily, sometimes not. 

Through Harvey, Oswald also learned of the ball being held at the King's castle in honor of the Prince's engagement. Miss Mooney and her troupe were invited to perform as part of the party's entertainment. It seemed already Oswald was making lucky connections that would get him closer to his goal. He knew somehow that he must also attend this ball. Perhaps he could persuade Miss Mooney to allow him into her troupe.

The travelling troupe's temporary tent town was set up only a short distance from the city's walls. When they arrived at Miss Mooney's tent, the sounds of someone shouting in pain could be heard from outside. Two men stood guard at the entrance to the tent, ensuring there would be no interruption to whatever was occurring inside.

"Tell Fish I'm here." Harvey told one of the men who disappeared into the tent to do as he was told.

Jim gave Harvey an alarmed look. The man merely shrugged looking unconcerned. Oswald wondered just who it was that they were getting themselves involved with. He was beginning to take Harvey's warnings more seriously. Still, he was willing to meet this woman if it got him closer to his objective: revenge on the Prince. Jim didn't seem convinced though giving Oswald a concerned glance. Oswald shrugged it off as well as Harvey and Jim rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Soon, the three men were welcomed inside, as the man guarding the entry before dragged another man back out. Oswald couldn't help but to notice the second man's bloodied appearance. Well, now he knew where the screams were coming from. As they entered, a woman elegantly adorned in fuschia feathers rose to greet them.

"Harvey." Miss Mooney said with a chuckle.

"Fish." Harvey addressed her.

"Where. have. you. been?" She inquired drawing close enough to the man to peck his cheek.

"Where haven't I been?" He returned flirtatiously.

"And who are your friends?" She inquired, tilting her head to indicate Oswald and Jim.

"James Gordon, ma'am." Jim said, stepping forward, "and this is my friend, Snow."

"How do you do?" Oswald intoned.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?" She said eyeing Oswald.

Jim cleared his throat to get her attention once more. 

"Harvey told me you might be able to help us with a favor." Jim began.

"That depends. What is it that you need and what do you have to offer for it?" The woman replied.

"My friend here needs help lying low." Jim explained, "As for an offer..."

"I'd like a job, Miss Mooney." Oswald interjected, "Please, Miss Mooney. I heard that your troupe will be performing for the Prince and I must be there. I have business at the castle."

"I'll consider it. You may go." Miss Mooney told Jim and Harvey dismissively, "I don't discuss business with anyone outside of the bargain."

"Sure. See ya, Fish." Harvey said before turning to leave.

"You going to be alright?" Jim asked Oswald. They hadn't been together long and in that time Oswald had been nothing but a pain, but Jim was still hesitant to leave him alone. Oswald nodded, however, telling Jim that he would be fine. 

"Well, take care of yourself. If you need my help, just ask Harvey. He'll know where to find me." Jim said, giving Oswald one last reassuring pat on the back before turning to follow Harvey out.

Once alone, Miss Mooney took her seat once more and asked Oswald, "So, do you have a talent?"

"Well, um, I can sing." He shifted nervously.

"Let's hear it then." Miss Mooney leaned back in her seat and gestured for Oswald to begin.

"What?" He asked startled.

"We're entertainers, boy. Now _entertain_ me." The woman drawled.

Oswald cleared his throat. Miss Mooney's piercing gaze was on him, as intimidating as a cat watching a bird it had pinned down. He couldn't help but feel as though she were toying with him. He shifted from side to side, then opened his mouth and began to sing.

 _The fire has gone out, wet snow from above, but nothing will warm me more than my, my mother's love._  
  
_I light another candle, dry the..._

"Stop." Miss Mooney waved a dismissive hand at him, "Very sweet. Also likely to put me to sleep. You're going to have to do better than that."

"I, well, I do know one other song." Oswald replied hastily.

Miss Mooney gestured at him, spreading her arms out, "then by all means, show me."

Oswald's cheeks began to color at the thought of what he was about to do. But if it was the only way to get close to the Prince, he was willing to set aside his pride. He would have to be bold, no more shying away. Time to put on a show.

He turned so that he was facing away from Miss Mooney's appraising look. He took a deep breath. Then...

He whirled around to face her once more. But now he stared directly into her eyes without inhibition. He smiled coyly as he began once more to sing.

 _He is fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts. He floods me with dread._  
  
_Soaked in soul, he swims in my eyes by the bed._

His voice sounded sultry and breathy with desire. As he sang, he kept his eyes locked with Miss Mooney's. It was not an easy thing to do. The woman had a very strong, almost oppressive presence.

_Poor myself over him, moon spilling in._

He finally allowed a break in eye contact to tilt his head back seductively. His eyes fluttered closed for only a moment before his attention snapped back to the woman in front of him, his eyes piercing like he could see right through her. She inhaled sharply.

_And I wake up alone._

The final note of his song lingered in the air. Now that he had finished, some of his earlier nerves came rushing back to him. His face felt hot with embarassment as he awaited Miss Mooney's judgement.

"Now _that_ was a performance." Miss Mooney clapped her hands, "Unfortunately, I don't need anymore singers. But not to worry. I'll find something for you to do."

"So I can go with you to perform at the castle?" Oswald asked, wanting confirmation.

"Boy, that is what I just said. Now don't make me regret it."

"Yes, Miss Mooney." Oswald replied, a delighted smile spreading across his face. He did it! And soon he would finally know the face of the man who had tried to have him killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking Oswald and Edward so long to meet. It will happen next chapter I promise. Hopefully, you have enjoyed the other characters along the way lol.


	8. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish Mooney teaches Oswald the ways of his new job and helps him prepare for the ball. Oswald finally meets Prince Edward at the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Guess it's been a while since the last update. I'm not sure why, but this story has really been giving me a hard time. Sorry it took so long. Anyway in this chapter Oswald and Edward will finally meet. There isn't too much interaction yet, but this is where it all starts. I expect the story should be very nygmobblepot from here on out.

Oswald may still live, but Jim couldn't have the prince know of that. He had to deliver the heart, the proof that the job was done even though it wasn't. When he returned to the castle, he was escorted to Prince Edward immediately who greeted him with enthusiasm. 

"So, I trust you completed your task?" Edward asked, "The man is dead?"

Jim took out the heart without comment, revealing it to Edward. He would allow the prince to draw his own conclusions. It was not only his life on the line, but Oswald's as well. The sooner Jim got this over with, the sooner their fates would cease being intertwined. He handed the heart over to the prince.

Edward took the organ into his hands, a delighted smile spreading across his face. The competition was gone. So much for this Oswald fellow. Now he was the better man. After all, he wasn't dead. Edward chuckled to himself feeling quite pleased.

Across the room, unseen by Jim, the mirror sat silently watching the interaction with a cheshire grin. He knew the truth, of course. Whoever that heart belonged to, it definitely wasn't Oswald's. It was a piece of information the reflection was not about to volunteer, however. He would keep Jim's secret unless the prince directly asked. It was more fun this way.

...

Oswald was thrilled to be accepted into Miss Mooney's troupe. As the woman had told him before, she had no need for additional singers (a shame because Oswald was quite good at it). Instead she began asking him questions about himself. Oswald gave careful answers, trying to not to give away his true purpose for coming to the King's City.

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Oswald finally asked Miss Mooney, "If you don't need me to sing, what will you have me do?"

"I have a special act for you." She informed him, "I need a spy. Someone who can transform into whatever I need them to be. Someone like you."

"Well, I don't know about all that, but I can try, Miss Mooney." Oswald responded.

"No need to act humble, Snow. I saw what you were capable of when you performed." Miss Mooney smirked knowingly, "You're like me. Willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want. Or was I wrong to hire you?"

This startled Oswald somewhat. He was not used to others seeing through him this way. What the woman said was true. His humility was merely an act, a trick he used to get others to lower their guard around him. If Miss Mooney saw that, he wondered what else he may have inadvertently revealed about himself.

"Very perceptive of you, Miss Mooney." He allowed, his false facade dropping, his tone and expression changing in an instant, "I _am_ willing to do anything to get what I want."

"Good. But you still have a lot to learn. Tell me boy, do you have any experience with fortune telling?"

Oswald furrowed his brow not seeing the connection between this and spying but answered anyway, "No. But I'm a fast learner."

They began practicing immediately. Miss Mooney taught him first the basics. Fortune telling, at least the way she does it, had absolutely nothing to do with predicting the future. Rather, it was about gathering information from people without their notice and using that knowledge to tell them what they wanted to hear. Oswald did surprisingly well at it because of his ability to read people, but Miss Mooney pushed it further teaching him how to manipulate the conversation in a way which would give him answers without their clients knowing. He would have to learn it all quickly. They only had a few days to prepare before the ball. Still, Miss Mooney had seen his potential and wasn't at all worried that he would be ready.

In addition to teaching him his new act, Miss Mooney also prepared a disguise for his performance. That had been Jim's original intention for bringing Oswald to her after all. On the day of the ball she dressed him in it. Rich fabrics in vibrant purples and blues accented with hints of gold draped over his body and trailed out behind him. Deep sleeves swallowed up his arms, the ends of which were trimmed in gold. The costume, a magnificent robe, made him look mysterious and magical. Eyeing himself in the mirror, Oswald couldn't help the blush spreading across his cheeks. He looked pretty. He could easily pass for a man or a woman in this outfit which would certainly help to hide his true identity. By the time Miss Mooney was done with him not even his own mother would recognize him. Oswald would be hidden in plain sight.

"Now about your hair." Fish said smoothing back his bangs.

...

The cavernous ballroom was festively decorated for the event with bright streamers and banners draped across the walls. Adding to the colorful scene, guests in vibrant costumes spun across the dance floor in time to the music. A temporary stage and makeshift booths had been set up off to one side of the room where additional entertainment would take place. In an adjacent banquet hall, tables were piled high with a feast of sweetly tender meats, deliciously aromatic fruits, fresh breads, and other delicacies.

Prince Edward watched the festivities with a detached disinterest. Normally, he would have enjoyed the extravagance of it all. Being forced to mingle amongst these simpletons wasn't all bad. Not when he was the center of attention, star of the show. But this time he was sharing the spotlight with Kristen. The upcoming wedding to a woman who hated him certainly put a dampener on his mood. To say she was avoiding him would have been an understatement, seeing as thus far she had spent the entire evening on opposite sides of the enormous, packed room. Not that he cared. He preferred to postpone their awkward interactions for as long as possible. There would be plenty of time for that once the two were married. The thought sickened Edward. 

The prince was growing bored and wished he could escape the celebration to be back amongst his books. A quiet evening in the library was just what he needed. That or a drink. Edward made his way through the throngs of people, looking for something to entertain him. He paused a moment watching the dancers on the stage before moving on. He strolled passed boothes, wandering somewhat aimlessly, when he heard the voice beside him. 

"These parties can be quite tedious, don't you think?" 

Edward turned towards the voice that had addressed him to see a beautifully clad stranger sitting behind a table at the fortune telling booth. Edward was momentarily awestruck. The elegant garments adorning the stranger were lovely, but not the true source of the other's beauty and merely served to enhance it. Edward's eyes had been drawn to, first, the stanger's fluffed up hair. It was styled with peacock feathers woven through the strands and swept up giving a similar appearance to that of some sort of exotic bird. Next, Edward's gaze was drawn down to the frosty blue eyes which directed their piercing gaze right back at him. Those eyes seemed to see right through him.

"Indeed. The evening does seem to be dragging on tiresomely." Edward replied.

"If I may, would you be interested in some diversion? I could tell you your fortune." the stranger said merrily.

"I've had my fortune read a number of times by various soothsayers. Not a one ever told me something that came true. Why should you be any different?" Edward inquired.

"Do you like riddles, your highness?"

"How?! How did you know that?" Edward questioned in amazement. It wasn't common knowledge the prince enjoyed them. Enjoyed being a understatement.

"I have a gift for seeing things that others do not." the other responded.

It was the sort of thing one who could read fortunes might say, but Edward was still not convinced. There was one person in this room who knew about his love for riddles. His betrothed, Kristen. That is, if she still remembered. Had she told this fortune teller about him? Maybe there was some connection between them. Edward eyed the fortune teller skeptically.

"You know who I am, but I have yet to learn who you are. What is your name?" the prince questioned.

"From afar indistiguishable, but they say no two are alike and I am made of many."

"A riddle?" Edward was intrigued, "The answer is snow."

"That's what most people call me." Oswald replied with his most charming smile.


	9. Prince Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other side of the encounter between Oswald and Prince Edward from Oswald's point of view.

Oswald had seen him walking through the crowds of people almost immediately. He was hard to miss in his bright green ensemble. To say the prince was a flashy dresser would not only be accurate, but also quite literal. The fabric caught the light with every move he made causing it to shimmer and shine. Oswald watched him as he approached. The tall lanky prince was less graceful than he had imagined royalty to be, awkwardly stepping around a woman he had nearly backed into while watching Oswald's fellow performers dance on stage. So this was the man who had tried to have him killed. Oswald was decidely unimpressed.

When the prince began making his way passed his booth with a bored expression plain upon his face, Oswald decided it was the perfect chance to strike up a conversation. He would get close to the prince. Gather information, learn his weaknesses, and when the oppurtunity presented itself he would get his revenge. But for now, he would be friendly.

"These parties can be quite tedious, don't you think?" He asked the prince. 

The man turned towards him. Upon closer inspection, Oswald had to admit the prince was rather dashing. Adding to the allure was the curling brown hair that fell across his forehead (despite the effort to style it pushed back) and deceptively innocent brown eyes. Like a puppy, Oswald mused. Though he thought a man who would order another's death (as the prince had ordered his) had no business having such an harmless appearance. Oswald wouldn't let the prince's looks fool him.

"Indeed. The evening does seem to be dragging on tiresomely." Edward replied with a sigh. 

"If I may, would you be interested in some diversion? I could tell you your fortune." Oswald proposed, hoping he would take the bait.

"I've had my fortune read a number of times by various soothsayers. Not a one ever told me something that came true. Why should you be any different?" Edward inquired haughtily.

So he was going to make this difficult. No matter. Oswald studied the man before him looking for any clues that might give him some insight on the prince. Something personal that a stranger shouldn't know. His eyes caught on the various rings encircling the prince's fingers. Although he had never owned one himself, Oswald recognized them for what they were. Each ring was made up of a multitude of parts fitting together intricately to form the whole. There was a trick to putting them together or taking them apart. Each one was a puzzle. And this man was wearing eight of them. Either he really liked puzzles or... no that was the only reasonable conclusion. This man was obsessed with puzzles. 

"Do you like riddles, your highness?"

"How?! How did you know that?" Edward sounded surprised. 

"I have a gift for seeing things that others do not." Oswald told him. It wasn't a lie exactly, but he knew the false implications of his choice of words. Twisting the truth to suit his own purposes just so happened to be another one of Oswald's specialties. The prince seemed somewhat taken aback by the response, but recovered quickly enough.

"You know who I am, but I have yet to learn who you are. What is your name?" the prince questioned, a somewhat suspicious tone to his voice. 

Oswald wondered vaguely why the man seemed so distrusting without any obvious reasons to be. It was another piece of information he catalogued away in his mind. It might be useful someday. To the prince, he said, "From afar indistiguishable, but they say no two are alike and I am made of many."

It wasn't the best riddle, but it seemed to do the trick. The prince looked intrigued.

"A riddle?" Edward replied, "The answer is snow."

"That's what most people call me." Oswald told him, another misleading piece of information (though technically true). He was called Snow by many people. The prince didn't need to know that it wasn't his real name or that the man he had tried to have killed was standing alive before him now.

"Fascinating." Edward replied dreamily. Oswald could see a subtle blush color the man's cheeks. This was going to be too easy.

"Excuse me?" Oswald questioned innocently, as though he didn't know.

"Um... the..." Edward cleared his throat in embarassment, "I meant the riddle. It was quite good."

Oswald turned his head away to hide his snickering. Once back under control, he turned back to the prince. He put on the mask of modesty that he wore so well and replied, "Oh, why thank you, but I'm sure you've heard better, your highness. I'd love to hear one."

"Would you really?" Edward asked intrigued.

Oswald nodded with false bashfulness and the prince smiled. The way it lit up his face made Oswald's heart race. He almost forgot the monster lurking beneath. After all, he reminded himself, this man would have had him killed.

"Then come with me." The prince crowed excitedly, grabbing hold of a very surprised Oswald's hand and dragging him away, "I want to show you the library. It has entire books of riddles."

This turn of events was completely unexpected, but it seemed Oswald would have his revenge sooner than anticipated. Soon he would be alone with Prince Edward. Oswald thought of how the man was completely ignorant to his plans and would never see it coming. It really was too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it's not too disappointing that most of this chapter went over some of what happened last chapter (and that's it's kind of short oops). But I felt like it would be interesting to see their first encounter from Oswald's perspective as well. I also wasn't sure where to take the plot initially and writing this helped me figure it out so there's that lol. Anyway thanks for reading :)


	10. Scandals and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince and Snow leave the ball, but not without notice. One noblewoman sees them leave and sets out to find what they are up to. Fish also notices Snow's absence, which only slightly disrupts her plans.

Edward had lost control of himself in his excitement when he grabbed Snow's hand. He had done it without even thinking. Grabbed his hand and pulled, dragging the smaller man along behind him, leading him through the crowded ballroom. 

And why? All because of his enthusiasm for riddles and the desire to share that with someone. Someone who seemed to share his interests! Someone who was easy on the eyes and quite charming. Someone like Snow. It had been a long time since he had felt like this.

But as his mind caught up with his impulsive actions, Edward felt the heat burning his cheeks. He was slightly embarrassed by his sudden move, by his rash behavior. He hadn't even asked if Snow wanted to leave the ball. But he felt no resistance from the other and when Edward glanced back, Snow was smiling brightly up at him. The prince's heart raced and the burning in his face intensified. 

They discreetly made their way towards the exit and slinked through the door quietly. Edward hoped no one would notice. He knew it was not entirely appropriate for a prince to skip his own ball, but he cared little about that so long as they didn't get caught.

Once they had made it out of the crowded ballroom and into the much quieter hall, Edward paused. Snow had seemed as eager as he was to leave the ball. He looked back at him just to be sure.

"Which way now?" Oswald inquired. He smiled sweetly up at the prince, putting Edward's doubts to rest.

That sweet smile of his hid Oswald's true intentions so well. The prince had no way of knowing just how eager the smaller man was to get him away from the crowd. Just a little farther away. Somewhere no one would hear him scream.

...

Despite their surreptitious escape, keen eyes spied them go. The lady, Barbara Kean, couldn't help but wonder where the prince was off to in such a rush or who it was that had been accompanying him. She had had her eye on the prince since the ball began. It hadn't escaped her attention the cold indifference between the betrothed prince and princess. Little else had yet occupied her mind. But now this! _This_ was interesting! A prince completely ignoring his soon-to-be bride and ditching his own party with another. _Could be something scandalous_ , she thought to herself.

Or it could be a chance. _Her_ chance! If the prince had no interest in that stuffy, stuck up princess, maybe she could win his heart. Queen Barbara. She liked the sound of that. Marrying the eccentric (freaky) prince seemed a small price to pay for the status it would allow her.

Either way this was clearly an opportunity for her and she intended to follow it through. She would follow the prince and his companion and find out exactly what was going on. She exited the ballroom just as they had, sneaking away to avoid drawing more attention. The last thing she wanted was someone else stealing away her moment. 

But as the door closed behind her, she found herself in an empty hall. 

"Where are they?" She murmured to herself.

It seemed lady luck was playing games with her. Well, she wasn't above putting in a little effort of her own as well. She had gotten her lucky start, now it was time to do a little snooping. How hard could it be to find one nerdy prince?

...

Another pair of searching eyes had missed them entirely. Fish Mooney impatiently scanned the crowd, looking for her newest little songbird. She wanted to be sure he was up to the task she had set for him, but couldn't find Snow anywhere. Fish crossed her arms and tapped her clawlike fingers. The boy was supposed to be cozying up to the mysterious pair of siblings known as the Galavans. 

The Galavans had arrived recently to Gotham, claiming to be nobility from a distant (and unheard of) land to the East. They certainly had the wealth to back up the claim and carried themselves with the grace and confidence only held by those of their status. There really was no reason to doubt their words based off of appearances alone, but her intuition was telling her something about the two was off. And Fish Mooney was determined to figure out what it was.

She smelled a juicy secret. And where there were secrets, there was wealth and power to be had. If she could find out what the Galavans were hiding, she was sure it would be worth her while. 

But Snow was nowhere to be seen. Fish gritted her teeth. He would certainly pay for abusing her generosity this way. No one got away with using Fish Mooney and not repaying their debt. She would deal with him later. 

For now she beckoned over her lovely little nightingale, a young woman named Liza. Fish would have her replace Snow and complete his task. Like Snow, Liza had a charming voice and a sweet face to match. Fish had found the girl, a grimy little street urchin, years ago and taken her under her wing. She raised the girl as her own and taught Liza everything she knew. Trained her into the perfect weapon. Which she now aimed at the Galavans.

"You needed me?" Liza questioned.

"I do." Fish told her, then pointed at the Galavans, "You see those two over there?"

Liza nodded.

"I need you to get close to them. Make them trust you, like you, whatever is needed to find out everything you can about them. Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Mooney." the girl replied.

"Good girl. Now run along." Fish dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

With the situation with the Galavans taken care of, Fish scanned the crowd once more. She still saw no trace of the errant little bird. No matter. She would find him eventually. And when she did, she would teach him a lesson he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it has been awhile since the last update. Sorry dear readers. This fic is growing beyond my control and a lot of background things had to be figured out before I could write this chapter. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)


	11. The Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gives Oswald a tour of the library, unaware of his murderous intentions. Barbara continues her snooping. A flashback reveals Barbara's shared past with Oswald.

Heavy oak doors shut behind them as the prince pulled Oswald deeper into the library. _Good. The thick doors should muffle any sounds of struggle,_ Oswald thought to himself. Now to wait for the opportune moment. The prince's hand was still wrapped around his wrist and tugging him forward as the excited royal showed Oswald around the library. His incessant chatter never halted for even a moment, which under different circumstances, Oswald might have found annoying. Not this time however. A chatty prince suited his plans well. Perfectly distracted. But it would be a little difficult to stab the prince in the back or bash his head in without full use of both arms. So he waited. 

He allowed himself to be led around, feigning interest each time the prince pulled a book from a shelf to show him one of his favorite riddles contained within. Oswald had never much cared for riddles. In his life they had always seemed a decadence. A waste of time he could not afford. When one was a servant, there were more sensible challenges to be dealt with than indulging in silly mind games. But here now, with the prince, Oswald was surprised to discover that maybe he did enjoy the indulgence. At least a little bit.

As they continued the tour, Oswald couldn't help but to note the odd organization of the books. He would have expected all the riddles to be located in the same section of the library. When he made the comment aloud, the prince admitted that they had all been in a single section previously, 

"...but that was an inferior system to the way the books are now arranged." The prince explained.

Oswald did not argue despite his own fervid disagreement. He listened carefully as Prince Edward described his own systematic order and how much more sense it made when he had rearranged the library in this manner. Oswald nodded along as though he could actually follow this quirky man's train of thought.

"Seems a little neurotic if you ask me." Oswald mumbled under his breath.

Edward didn't seem to notice, lost in his explanation. He freed Oswald's arm and climbed a ladder to reach the higher shelves. It was time. Oswald couldn't hope for a better chance than this. The man was distracted, his back was turned, his feet perched precariously on the rungs of the ladder. Completely vulnerable. Now was the time to strike.

He was interrupted. A creak of the library door being pushed open halted his attempt immediately. He quickly backed away from the prince as the man turned his head at the sound to listen. They waited.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A femine voice called out.

Oswald recognized it instantly. Barbara Kean! An old childhood adversary. Oswald went white as a sheet, eyes wide. If she saw him it could ruin everything!

...

Barbara would have been considered a young lady, no longer a child, by the time she began visiting the Falcone castle in the summers. It was her parents' hope that she might marry up. That their daughter might win the favor of some higher nobility. Though of a lower status than the Falcones, Barbara was still of noble birth and should make a suitable bride for Falcone's only son. With her wealth, beauty, and a noble heritage, there should be no reason the two would not make a good match. And Barbara could be quite charming when she wanted to be, although the girl had a bit of a wild streak that her parents found problematic.

Regardless, every summer she was shipped off in hopes of making the dreamed of engagement a reality. Barbara wanted desperately to please her parents and did her best to behave as a young noblewoman should. But Sophia Falcone made that exceedingly difficult.

When the two young ladies met, they both mutually hated one another with a passion. For her end, Barbara was merely responding to the other girl's snarkiness and couldn't figure out the reason for it in the first place. What she had done to offend the other girl so much in so short a span of time? She couldn't possibly know that the answer was nothing. She had done nothing offensive in Sophia's mind. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that Barbara might marry her brother. It was all the offense Sophia required to nurture an instant hatred of the other. 

Not that either one would openly show it as proper etiquette dictated. Spoken daggers disguised as civil conversation with all the friendliness of the fox in a henhouse. Hidden loathing in plastic grins that didn't quite mask their shared repugnance. Their's was a polite performance maintained only because anything less would only reflect badly on themselves and not the target of their animosity.

Sophia would not long be satisfied with minor stabs to her opponent's ego, however, and began plotting a way to remove Barbara from the castle permanently. A wicked grin appeared as a plan began to form in her mind. Yes, she knew just how to get rid of that pesky girl. And all it would require was the use of her favorite little snitch.


	12. The Wrong Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara pretty much demanded her own chapter that I never intended to write lol. Funny how characters take charge like that sometimes... So here it is I guess. This is the tale of how Oswald got to know Barbara.

After the incident with Jim, Sophia took every opportunity to make Oswald's life a living hell. At least until she recognized his usefulness as her own personal snitch. After that she had him working for her, spying on anyone she pleased. And Oswald knew he had no choice but to do as he was told or face her wrath. And Sophia was not one he wished to aggravate. Not a second time.

So it was no surprise when he was given the order to carefully watch Barbara and tell Sophia everything she did. He did as she demanded, following Barbara, watching her, listening in on any conversation, and reporting it all back to Sophia. He didn't have the same reservations he'd had about Jim. After all, Barbara was almost as bad as Sophia. 

Unable to freely lash out at Sophia as she pleased, the girl said whatever she wished to the servants. Barbara had a sharp tongue and quick wit that left weaker hearts than Oswald's with permanent scars and sent many of the maids away in tears. She was also loud, obnoxious, and acted foolishly. As far as Oswald was concerned, she was getting what she deserved when he reported to Sophia.

So Oswald continued to spy on her and everything seemed to be going well for him, until he made his first mistake. He had followed Barbara into the library, thinking it odd that a girl like her would choose to go there. She didn't seem the bookish type. He wasn't wrong. Barbara strolled casually through the shelves showing no interest in their contents. Oswald shadowed close behind, remaining hidden from sight. Suddenly Barbara stopped dead in her tracks. Oswald stopped too.

"I know you're there." Barbara called out, back still turned.

How?! Oswald had done everything perfectly. There was no possible way she could have seen him. Had she heard his footsteps? But, no. Oswald stepped light as a bird, quiet as a mouse. This shouldn't be possible!

"You might as well come out of hiding." Barbara continued, "The secret is already out."

Oswald hesitated a moment before emerging from his hiding place. At the sound of his steps, Barbara turned around a wicked grin across her face.

"How did you figure it out?" Oswald questioned.

"I didn't." Barbara told him matter-of-factly.

What? At the look of confusion on Oswald's face, the girl smiled wider. Like a cat playing with its prey.

"Wow! I never expected that to work!" Barbara exclaimed in amusement, "Do you know how many times I've tried that and _nothing_?"

Oswald still didn't follow her meaning and shook his head.

"Neither do I, but believe me, it's been a lot." Barbara told him conversationally.

"But that doesn't explain anything! How did you know I was spying for Sophia?" Oswald fumed, becoming annoyed by the girl's apparent nonsense.

"You were what now?" Barbara looked baffled for only a moment before her features dropped into a scowl, "Oh! I see what's going on here. _That's_ why you were follwing me!"

Now it was Oswald's turn to be astonished. _She hadn't known!_ Apparently not. Her words began to make sense as things clicked into place. Barbara hadn't believed anyone was actually there when she spoke before. She was speaking out loud to nobody. Like a crazy person! Oswald had been figured out by this dimwit purely by chance. If he had remained hidden, she never would have known! But she did now and she looked furious.

"Well, two can play at that game." Barbara mumbled to herself. To Oswald she said, "Since I caught you, you spy for me now. You will only tell Sophia what I want you to say. And you will tell me everything she does. Got it, Birdbrain?"

"No. You are nowhere near as scary as Sophia. I won't do it." Oswald argued.

Barbara looked miffed by the rejection of her demand, and Oswald expected some form of retaliation. But whatever she would do to him, it couldn't be worse than if he betrayed Sophia. He wasn't prepared for her actual response in the least.

"Fine. Just leave! And if I ever see your face again, I won't be so nice next time!" She threatened before storming away.

Oswald felt incredibly lucky. Apparently, he was right to choose Sophia's side. Barbara was just letting him go with no repercussions. She really was a fool!

After that, Oswald had to report the whole incident to Sophia. Now that he was useless as a snitch, she went back to her old treatment of him. So much for choosing the right side. Though Oswald supposed it could be worse. He began doing his best to avoid both women to the best of his abilities after that.

This wasn't an easy thing to accomplish, and eventually, Oswald found himself caught between a rock and a hard place. Oswald was walking down a hallway on his way to the kitchens when he saw Barbara walking towards him. He turned to go the other way but saw Sophia in that direction. He would have to pass one of them. He decided Barbara would be easier to deal with.

Oswald set off at a dead run. Her threat echoed in his mind. Maybe if he went fast enough, she wouldn't have the chance to see his face.

He was about to pass her when she reached out a hand to grab him. Oswald swerved to avoid her grasp. At the sharp change of direction, his feet skidded beneath him on slick flooring and Oswald lost control. He fell on his back, the wind knocked from him, and tears welling in his eyes.

"Crud!" Came Barbara's voice, "Hey pipsqueak, are you alright?"

Oswald sat up slowly, looking around himself in a daze, "I think so..."

"How many fingers do you see?" She asked waving her hand in his face.

"Two." Oswald huffed in annoyance. He could do without having someone else's fingers practically shoved into his eyes.

"Guess your brain still works. Too bad the fall couldn't fix your personality." Barbara commented before offering him a hand up.

Oswald eyed it warily. After all, it was this woman's fault he had ended up on the ground in the first place. But she was insistent. In the end, Oswald grudgingly accepted her help.

"Sorry about your head." Barbara winced, "I didn't expect you to swerve like that."

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't want see my face again. You threatened me." Oswald grumbled.

"I did say that didn't I?" 

Was she being serious? Oswald didn't know how to handle this strange woman. She was nothing like the nobles he was used to dealing with.

Barbara shook her head in frustration.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." She told Oswald, "I didn't _really_ mean what I said before. I just can't stand that Sophia! When I heard her name it drove me mad."

That was one way of putting it. 

"I don't like her either." Oswald admitted.

Barbara beamed. Oswald found himself grinning in return.

"Well, look at that! A smile." Barbara said, "You should try it more often. Looks good on you."

"You're not so bad yourself." Oswald responded.

"Now that sounded almost like a compliment." She chuckled.

Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot, Oswald thought to himself. It seemed the girl could be somewhat pleasant company when he wasn't spying on her. And there was one thing they had in common. They both despised Sophia! What was that saying? _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ Maybe there was some truth to that.


	13. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald was once good friends with Barbara until something happened that abruptly ended their friendship. Will their shared past cause Oswald trouble with the prince or will he somehow find a way out of it?

Oswald could still remember when it all went wrong. But before that he and Barbara had been friends. For the first time in his life, Oswald felt he had a true friend (although he would never have admitted it). Barbara was someone he could share with and laugh with. Someone he could engage with on an intellectual level. Oswald had always felt caught between two worlds, having a higher education than others of his status (servants did not need to know how to read or write), but never able to engage with others of a similar mind because they were nobility (and nobles did not associate with servants). But Barbara was different. She was not like other noble women and did not care what others thought of her. If she wanted to do something, she did it. It was a trait Oswald both envied and admired.

Now that they were maybe something like friends, and because siding with Sophia hadn't given him any advantages anyway, Oswald decided he _would_ be Barbara's spy. He reported everything he could to her about Sophia. Her habits, her words, her actions. All the information he could gather following her around. Barbara and Oswald would gather in the garden for secret meetings, so he could tell her everything he knew. And not just about Sophia. Oswald knew the ins and outs of the entire castle and knew the dirt on everyone. He shared tales of the entire family, all the servants, and any visitors the castle received. Barbara would hang on his every word, enjoying the latest gossip. And Oswald enjoyed the attention.

But unfortunately, it was not only Barbara's attention that Oswald drew. Sophia began to notice the friendliness between the two as well. But rather than being annoyed by Oswald's switching sides, Sophia saw this as her perfect opportunity. She would use Oswald to achieve her goals whether he was working with her or not.

Sophia was aware of Oswald following her down the hallway to her rooms and made a point of looking around herself in a suspicious manner before entering. She wondered if Oswald would take the bait. She listened carefully until she heard the quietest creak of the door. Then she walked forward to a chest placed against the wall. There was nothing of importance within it, but Sophia treated it with utmost care knowing that Oswald was watching.

"No one can find out about this." She mumbled just loud enough for the eavesdropper to hear.

With that she reached into her pocket, pulling out nothing, but only acting as though she held something within her grasp. She placed her nothing into the chest and closed the lid. She made a point of locking it once she was done and hiding the key under a rug. She heard that slight creak of the door once more, knowing the little spy was gone now and smiled to herself. Sophia was sure Oswald had run off to tell Barbara what he had witnessed. And she was right.

"What has you so worked up, Ozzie?" Barbara questioned upon seeing her friend.

"We might finally have something on Sophia!" Oswald explained excitedly, "She is definitely hiding something. Something she doesn't want anyone else to know. If we can figure out what it is, it will make the perfect blackmail against her."

"And I'm guessing you know how to figure it out?" Barbara purred.

"I know where she's hiding her little secret." Oswald confirmed with a smirk.

He told Barbara everything he had witnessed and then they made plans to sneak into Sophia's rooms. It was decided Oswald would serve as the look-out. He was better at it and would look less suspicious than Barbara. Barbara on the other hand, would sneak in and find what was hidden in the chest. The plan was foolproof! Or so they thought. That is until Barbara was caught red handed "stealing" from Sophia.

Sophia had been lying in wait for the two and brought along some of her father's men with her. She had one of them immobilize Oswald and take him away, unable to warn Barbara of the impending disgrace about to befall her. Oswald knew what it must have looked like. Like a setup. Like he had double crossed her, only pretending friendship, all the while actually working for Sophia. He never had the chance to explain. To tell her he'd been tricked. To apologize. Even when he had tried to be a good friend, it had ended badly. Oswald never saw Barbara again after that.

...

Oswald began to panic. It had all happened so long ago, but she might still recognize him. What if Barbara identified him? His cover would be blown and then he might even be killed. Dread clawed at his stomach as he tried desperately to think of a way out of the situation.

"I, um, I need to..." Oswald stammered.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked with concern, "Do you two know each other?"

_Oh god no!_

"Sort of. We aren't really on very friendly terms and it could be trouble for me if she sees me." Oswald was surprised to find he had spilled the truth. Maybe not all of it, but definitely more than he had intended. Had he given himself away?

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of her." Edward offered. 

"You will?" Oswald was dumbfounded.

"Not a problem, friend. Just wait here."

 _Friend_? The prince had called him friend. And here he was doing him a favor without even questioning it. Maybe it was a small gesture, but the man had just unknowingly saved his life (even if it was from himself) and Oswald couldn't help but feel oddly grateful. Maybe he was wrong about the prince.

Oswald listened in from a distance as the prince stepped out to greet Barbara. He was polite enough even as he was dismissive and before long the woman had departed the library, none the wiser to Oswald's presence. It reminded him of his days as Sophia's spy. Edward strode back to where he was hidden, a bounce in his step and a cocky grin. He seemed quite proud of himself and Oswald couldn't help but return the smile.

"Now that she's gone, _this_ is what I really wanted to show you." Prince Edward trilled, pulling a hefty volume from the shelf before them.

"Another book of riddles?" Oswald inquired.

"Not exactly. This is something with a bit more... practical application." The prince wheedled, wriggling his eyebrows conspiratorially.

Oswald peered down at the book curiously. It was quite old by look of it with yellowing, dusty pages. Edward handled it with care as he flipped it open. Instantly, Oswald felt a strange oppressive energy radiating from the object. The lettering was nothing that he recognized and he couldn't make out even a single syllable. It looked subtly sinister.

"What is this?" Oswald asked, intrigued, having temporarily forgotten his plans for revenge. 

"It's a book of spells. Dark magic." Edward boasted, "Care to see a trick?"

Oswald nodded eagerly much to the prince's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terrible at updates. Is anyone even still reading this? If you are, I am sorry. It's not likely to get any better because I've been really distracted with other things lately. I do promise to keep writing though and will reach the end someday. Thanks for reading♡


	14. Tooth and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Babitha chapter.

Tabitha Galavan hated balls. She was stuffed into a fancy ball gown, stuck listening to stuffy conversation. Boredom urged her to find someone to stab, but how was she supposed to fight in such impractical clothing? She didn't belong to this world and couldn't wait to leave the castle.

Unlike her brother, Theo. The man readily schmoozed, working the event to his advantage and collecting intel while his sister remained a skulking wallflower. Something would have to be done about that. Theo needed Tabitha distracted, or the likelihood of a stabbing was a very real possibility. And he didn't need that kind of attention drawn to them. So he scanned the crowd looking for someone that might entertain his sister.

"What about him?" Theo asked, pointing out some muscled buffoon by the food.

"Is that a joke?" Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"It is." He assured her causing his sister to finally crack a smile, "What about her?"

Tabitha looked in the direction her brother was pointing, spotting a shy brunette a few yards away. She was admittedly pretty, but looks weren't everything required to catch Tabitha's interest. It was then that the doors to the hall opened and a blond in a loud fuschia gown strolled in. There was a wild look in her eyes that immediately caught Tabitha's fancy.

"No, brother. That one." Tabitha told Theo.

"Really? She doesn't seem your usual type." 

"Oh, she is definitely my type." Tabitha called over her shoulder, already making her way through the crowd.

Tabitha stalked foward, intercepting the woman and stepping directly into her path to halt her movement. It was far from smooth, but a direct approach always seemed best in Tabitha's eyes. Why play games?

"Want to dance?"

Slightly flustered, the woman eyed Tabitha up and down before regaining composure with a wide grin. A predator showing her teeth. It matched Tabitha showing off her claws as she offered her hand.

"I'd love to." The woman trilled taking it.

The two glided out onto the floor, joining in with the other dancers. Tabitha didn't really much care for dancing either, but she could make an exception for the right partner. The blond, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself as they whirled about in time to the music.

"I don't think I introduced myself. You can call me Tabby."

"I know who you are." the woman purred knowingly, "You _and_ your brother. The mysterious Galavans from some far off land nobody's heard of."

"I didn't realize we already had such a reputation."

"You don't really. Yet. But I have a knack for digging up all the best secrets."

"You mean gossip." Tabitha accused, smirking.

"Guilty." the blonde agreed, looking anything but.

This elicited an amused chuckle from Tabitha. She just might be able to kill two birds with one stone. If the woman knew about her and her brother, Tabitha wondered what other information she might be privy to. And maybe the blonde wasn't her usual type, but she would definitely keep her entertained.

"And because everyone should know who I am," the woman continued, introducing herself, "my name is Barbara Kean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who still reads this. I'm just going to admit I have no idea what I'm doing with this story anymore. I finally update and no Edward or Oswald. I feel a little bad about how little nygmobblepot is in this fic, but this story seems to keep getting away from me. Nygmobblepot is still the primary focus of this fic, but there will definitely be lots more side things getting all tangled up in this plot.


End file.
